Zartan (G.I. Joe Film Series)
Zartan is a villain from the G.I Joe franchise. He is depicted as a member of Cobra in both films. Zartan is a minor villain in G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra and the secondary antagonist (as the President) in G.I. Joe: Retaliation. He was portrayed by Arnold Vosloo (Jonathan Pryce in his President disguise) who also portrayed Imhotep. ''G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra'' Zartan is first seen as a henchman of Destro. He is shown to have the ability to disguise himself as basically anybody he chooses. Throughout the film he whistles 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' during his mission with Storm Shadow and Baroness to the GI Joe Pit to retrieve McCullen's warheads. His next scene in this film is where he is given a special disguise formula by Cobra Commander to make him look like the US President. He is next seen at the climax as a decoy President when his Neo-Viper henchman shoots the real President's guards and capturing him. It was all part of Destro's evil plan to have the world turn to the most powerful man in the world (meaning Zartan as the President). G.I. Joe: Retaliation Zartan is the secondary antagonist in this movie, Zartan's first scene in the sequel is when he is still in his Presidential disguise meeting with a Security council about retrieving warheads from Pakistan. Through a Cobra set-up scheme, he suggests that they send the G.I. Joe Team to retrieve the warheads themselves. He is next shown discussing his plans for his own political campaign from his predecessor. He reveals that he used Cobra agents as his new Secret Service while he asks about the prison holding both Cobra Commander and Destro. Zartan then reveals that Cobra has taken down the GI Joe team under his orders and that they are the new protection unit for the United States. He is next shown when he welcomes back Cobra Commander alongside Firefly. He is next shown when his World Leader Summit takes place to discuss Nuclear arsenal. He then reveals that Cobra has developed a special satellite program entitled Project Zeus which can destroy an entire continent. He then turns over world control to Cobra Commander who then tries to escape due to a GI Joe infiltration. His last scene in the film is when Storm Shadow confronts him about the death of his Blind Master. He is killed by Storm Shadow to avenge The Hard Master's death, as well as avenging the citizens and the Joes he had killed. Gallery Zartan Kills Cover Girl.png|Zartan kills a Joe named Cover Girl. Nanomites.jpg|Zartan uses a knife to reveal some of his real face to the real President of the US. Zartan & Cobra Commander.jpg|Zartan disguised as The President talks to Cobra Commander about Project Zeus. President Zartan.jpg|Zartan disguised as The President talks to the world leaders about a nuclear free world. Zartan's Last Moments.jpg|Zartan tries to shoot Storm Shadow, before he meets his demise. Gi-joe2-movie-screencaps.com-12503.jpg|Zartan's Death. Navigation Category:G.I. Joe Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Elderly Category:Fighter Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Military Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Minion Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Liars Category:Stalkers Category:Hypocrites Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Incriminators Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:The Heavy Category:Delusional Category:Supremacists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fascists